


Next!

by zivacanyou_write



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivacanyou_write/pseuds/zivacanyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick thing I wrote for someone on Tumblr. Thought the Johnlock fans on here might get a little smile from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user Charlie toooptimistic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+Charlie+toooptimistic).



Sherlock was looking for a new case. Already.

He'd only finished solving Lestrade's latest homicide yesterday, but with no other cases from the Yard he was taking jobs from the general public. Well, taking cases was a slightly misleading way of putting it; rather he was listening to them babble on about their missing pets & unfaithful partners, and then kicking them out after a couple of minutes. They were far too boring. He was on his 10th potential case this morning, this one actually showing some potential. Stolen art, some family rivalry, Sherlock was actually mildly interested in this case. John appeared interested too, but not so much in the case. He was more focused on the woman who was offering the case to Sherlock. Medium height, with blonde hair up in a bun; she was wearing a short skirt and a pale blue blouse. The blouse's buttons were under a deal of pressure from her chest, something that seemed to please John very much. Too much in Sherlock's opinion. It could get… distracting for John on the case. Yes, of course it would. Too distracting for John. Wouldn't want to distract John with… her.  
"Next!"


End file.
